memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Present Tense
Description :The crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''U.S.S. Enterprise]] is exploring the seemingly peaceful and uninhabited world of M-3107 when a bizarre and inexplicable transporter accident causes both Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy to vanish completely. Transporter records suggest that the two men were transported somewhere, but their ultimate destination remains a mystery.'' :Now in command of the ''Enterprise, Spock dispatches a search-and-rescue team -- consisting of Security Chief Giotto, Transporter Technician John Kyle, and Chief Helmsman Hikaru Sulu -- on an urgent mission to recover the missing officers.'' :But then the rescue team disappears as well! Summary Chapter 1 After barely escaping from Psi 2000 the Enterprise is caught in a time warp following a cold-restart of the warp engines by Lt. Commander Scott. When Lt. Sulu reveals that the ship's chronometer is running backwards, Kirk orders a full stop and they find that they have traveled back in time 71 hours. As Kirk orders the Enterprise to proceed to the rendezvous with the , Spock stops him and reminds him that because the Enterprise has traveled back in time, there are now two Enterprise''s', one with no idea of the existence of the other. Not wanting to lay waiting in space for three days, Kirk decides to proceed to Tlaoli IV to collect the survey teams they left on the planet before the mission to Psi 2000. On arrival in orbit, the ''Enterprise is contacted by Geological Technician Edward Fisher, who informs them that they have lost contact with one of the teams assigned to survey the cave regions of the planet. When Kirk demands to known why their assigned survey areas of changed, Fisher describes to Kirk the remains of the starships that they have found on the surface. Believing that the Enterprise could be at risk, Fisher changed the assignments. Chapter 2 References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Robert D'Amato • • Edward Fisher • Barry Giotto • Karl Jaeger • James T. Kirk • Ed Leslie • Angela Martine • Leonard McCoy • Carolyn Palamas • Palmer • Janice Rand • Kevin Riley • John Russ • Zap Sanner • Montgomery Scott • Hayden Singh • Yuki Smith • Spock • John Stiles • Hikaru Sulu • Robert Tomlinson • Nyota Uhura • Diana Wright Samuel Boma • Kelowitz • Kulessa • Rogers-Kline • Starships and vehicles : • Edwin Drake (shuttlecraft) • ( ) Locations :Beta Carinae • Earth (Bermuda Triangle • Moscow • Tibet) • Psi 2000 • Sector Alpha 19 (Tlaoli • Tlaoli IV • Tlaoli Base One) • Sigma Draconis • Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Command Science and technology :alien • antimatter • antiviral shot • astrophysics • atmosphere • chemical battery • combustion lamp • command chair • communicator • computer • concussion • data buffer • dilithium • magnetic battery • matter • mesosphere • orbit • Psi 2000 virus • quantum physics • Rogers-Kline-Roth theory • star • subspace • subspace anomaly • theta class warp shield • time • time warp • toxin screen • transperiodic element • tricorder • trifluorine • viewscreen • virus • warp core • warp factor • warp nacelle Ranks and titles :captain • first officer • geological technician • geologist • helmsman • lieutenant • officer • professor • science officer • scientist • technician Other references :2204 • base camp • Belgian chocolate • bridge • butterfly • cave • continent • day • grassland • history • karst • lake • landing party • logic • month • moon • ocean • orienteering • planet • Planetary Sciences • plateau • salt • salt flat • saltwater • sand dune • shore leave • sickbay • stardate • suicide • swamp • year Appendices Related stories * * }} * }} * Images janusGate1.jpg|Cover image. jtkJanusGate.jpg|Kirk. Connections The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1| after1= Future Imperfect| type2= novel| series2= TOS| format2= novel| before2= The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1| after2= | prevpocket= The Naked Time| nextpocket= | voyages1= TOS| adbefore1= The Naked Time| adafter1= | }} External links * category:books category:tOS novels